starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Valarian
Lady Valarian fue la sucesora de Jabba como Señora del Crimen. Biografía Con una edad de veinticuatro años estándar, esta imponente y corpulenta whiphid emprendió la más grande apuesta de su vida... retar al mismo Jabba el hutt. Los whiphids provienen del planeta Toola, un planeta extremadamente frió en el sistema Kaella. Su gente se ha adaptado a sus extremas temperaturas generando pelo y grasa durante los cortos pero calurosos veranos. Los nómades whiphids viven en pequeñas tribus, cazando diferentes animales que habitan el gélido planeta. Con el descubrimiento de su planeta por parte del Imperio y sus comerciantes, los whiphids han comenzado a aparecer a través de la galaxia. La hija de un gangster whiphid, conocía nada mas que una vida de crimen. Su registro comenzó cuando ella era joven, y cuando sus padres cometieron un crimen de tal magnitud que fueron apresados por las autoridades Imperiales. Valarian entonces comenzaría la vida en el crimen por su propia cuenta. Años después, su imperio criminal comenzaba a expandirse, y fue así que Valarian decidió realizar una pequeña inversión en Tatooine. En el puerto estelar de Mos Eisley, una nave de cargamento llamada Déspota Afortunado se había hundido en el desierto y había sido remodelada como un lujoso hotel. Denominándose así misma como Lady Valarian, junto con un grupo de guardias, se dirigió allí y proclamó al abandonado lugar como suyo. Jabba el hutt, el señor del crimen mas importante de Tatooine, no se encontraba complacido con la decisión de Valarian. Pronto, oficiales se encontraban cargando a ella enormes impuestos, y los secuaces de Jabba comenzaron a embargar parte de sus pertenencias. Valarian eventualmente negociaría una tregua. Ella le pagaría a Jabba y no permitiría que sus operaciones se vuelvan demasiado grandes. Sin embargo, cuando ella intentó obtener una licencia para realizar apuestas, Jabba no lo permitió. Sabiendo que ella había creado una red ilegal de juego de todas maneras, Jabba le advirtió de la presencia del Imperio... por un precio. Aquellos quienes trabajaban con Valarian eran mas felices que la mayoría de los criminales. Mas allá de su espantosa apariencia, Valarian con frecuencia era feliz y positiva, y esto generaba respeto por parte de sus trabajadores y el público. Incluso los contrabandistas quienes trabajaron para ella durante los años se dieron cuanta que si ellos se meterían en problemas y no harían las cosas bien, era mas probable que serian forzados a volar misiones sin pagas que a ser alimentados al rancor. Eventualmente Valarian encontró a un whiphid de su planeta hogar y planeó una boda en su [[Hotel Déspota Afortunado|Hotel Déspota Afortunado]]. El esposo sería D’Wopp, y el era un experto cazador. Durante la recepción, cuando la banda de Figrin D’an tocaba en el escenario, uno de los secuaces de Jabba se aproximó al futuro esposo. Sabiendo las excelentes habilidades de caza de D’Wopp, el secuaz de Jabba le comentó sobre la existencia de un gran botín que Jabba había puesto por un contrabandista corelliano llamado Han Solo. Antes de que D’Wopp pudiera abandonar la recepción para intentar atrapar a Solo, Lady Valarian estaba junto a el para tomarlo como su propio botín. Una gran pelea se desató, con soldados Imperiales llegando al lugar y deteniendo la maniobra ilegal de apuestas que se desarrollaba allí. Días mas tarde, D’Wopp se dirigió a su planeta hogar... en piezas. Algunas partes estaban perdidas, pero solo Lady Valarian y su cocinero sabían que les habían pasado a ellas. Cuatro años mas tarde, cuando Jabba fue asesinado por Luke Skywalker y sus amigos Rebeldes, Lady Valarian emergió para capturar el negocio de Jabba y el suyo propio. Apariciones *''Star Wars Galaxies: An Empire Divided'' *''Tales from the Mos Eisley Cantina'' **''We Don't Do Weddings: The Band's Tale'' **''Empire Blues: The Devaronian's Tale'' *''Tales from Jabba's Palace'' **''A Boy and His Monster: The Rancor Keeper's Tale'' **''Let Us Prey: The Whiphid's Tale'' **''Old Friends: Ephant Mon's Tale'' Fuentes *''Galaxy Guide 7: Mos Eisley'' *''The Essential Guide to Characters'' *''The Illustrated Star Wars Universe'' * * *''The Essential Guide to Droids'' *''Star Wars Encyclopedia'' * *''Secrets of Tatooine'' * * * *''Ultimate Adversaries'' *''Inside the Worlds of Star Wars Trilogy'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide'' *''The New Essential Guide to Alien Species'' *''CorSec Database H-Z'' * * * *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 31'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' * *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide: Updated and Expanded'' *''The Essential Reader's Companion'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' * Categoría:Jefes criminales Categoría:Whiphidos Categoría:Individuos femeninos Categoría:Tatooinianos